1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plastic trash bags, and more specifically, to a patch system for repairing rips and tears in plastic trash bags that could be caused by the contents, animals, or factory imperfections among other things. A filled trash bag could be difficult to lift once the integrity of the bag is compromised thereby making it difficult to place it inside another trash bag without making a mess. The present invention provides self-adhering patches manufactured of a similar material as that of a conventional trash bag with surface patches that are preferably substantially rectangular in shape for placement over the tear and elongated reinforcement strips for redistributing the internal tension exerted against the patch from the contents inside of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of patch systems, while these patch systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a self-adhering patch for repairing a hole in a garbage bag. A first surface patch section is pulled out from a dispenser and separated from the adjacent patch section by tearing across the perforated line. A dispenser is shown having a roll of surface patches and a roll of elongated reinforcement strips thereon. A central axle extends longitudinally through the dispenser to allow the two central cylinders to rotate independently therein.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for repairing plastic bags that will allow the user to quickly and easily place a self-adhering surface patch over a tear in a plastic trash bag to maintain the contents therein during lifting and transporting.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for repairing trash bags wherein the surface patches are of a substantially rectangular shape and are on a continuous sheet wrapped around a rotating cylinder for easy distribution with perforations located between each patch section for easily separating each patch from the roll.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for repairing plastic bags wherein each patch section comprises a sheet of plastic of a similar gauge as conventional trash bags and has a peel and stick adhesive backing.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for repairing plastic bags that could also include elongated plastic strips with a peel and stick adhesive backing for reinforcing the torn portion of the plastic bag by redistributing the pressure exerted against the patch by pulling the opposing sides of the tear towards one another in a manner similar to that of a butterfly type bandage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for repairing plastic bags wherein the reinforcement strips could be of predetermined lengths and separated by perforations or there could be a cutting mechanism provided in the dispenser for cutting the reinforcement strips to the necessary lengths as needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for plastic bags whereby one or more surface patches may be removed from the roll but not separated from one another when a larger patch is desired than the predetermined size that the patches are cut to. Reinforcement strips could be placed over the patches and the bag to prevent the perforations between patch sections from separating.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for plastic bags that is simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a patch system for plastic bags that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.